


Fathers and Daughters

by AllieC



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Institutional Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieC/pseuds/AllieC
Summary: Families are formed in many different ways. Sometimes, we're lucky enough to have an extra parent when we need one.





	Fathers and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Takes place shortly after Institutional memory.  
  
Disclaimer: Just an exercise in creative thought processes while I roll some original ideas around in my head. Not for any gain except perhaps for attempting to finally learning the correct punctuation for dialogue.  
  
Feedback is very welcome!  


* * *

“Thank you. Is there anything else I can do? You’re sure? I feel so… yes, I understand. Thank you.” CJ hung up the phone. She sighed and looked out the window.

“CJ?” Jed Bartlet walked through the connecting doors between their offices.

“Mr. President? How can I help you?” CJ asked as she stood. 

“Sit down, CJ. Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought.” Jed Bartlet asked as he sat in a chair.

“I’m sorry, sir. I just got off the phone with the nursing home… my father’s care facility.” 

“How’s he doing?”

“As well as can be expected. I just wish…” CJ trailed off

“… that you could do more?” Jed Bartlet inquired quietly.

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong.” CJ said with feeling, “I love my work, but sometimes I’m conflicted. I don’t always feel like I’m the best daughter. I know my brothers help but still… I’m the daughter.” 

“I know. Liz likes to call it The Curse of the Oldest Child although in your case, it’s the Curse of the Only Daughter. You feel a responsibility to handle everything.” 

“I guess you’re right. I just wish I could be a better daughter to him.”

“You’ve done everything you could, CJ. Don’t ever think you haven’t. You think I don’t know about those Saturday’s when you fly to Dayton first thing and are back in the office late that evening? To spend what, 2 hours with your Dad? That’s being a pretty good daughter, CJ. And you know, Bartlet said thoughtfully, “I’m not unaware that you have two Father’s.”

“Sir?”

“CJ, I know my health is getting dicier and I know why you arrange those chess games. You keep as good an eye on me and take care of me – probably in ways I’m not even aware of – as much as any daughter would. Abbey and Liz pointed that out to me. I think Liz may have been a little jealous”

“Sir, I would never…”

“CJ, it’s a compliment. I think it relieves Liz’s own sense of guilt. Of course, this brings me to why I came in here. I understand you’ve had an interesting offer from Frank Hollis?”

“Yes, but how did you know?”

“Oh, I still have my ways. I may be the lamest of lame ducks,” Bartlet chuckled as he thought of the cane he sometimes needed now, “but I am still President.”

“Oh.” CJ said, “I think I’ve disappointed the President-elect, though”

“CJ, it’s time to leave home. Don’t be the spinster daughter left all by herself after everyone is gone.”

“I’m going to take it. Danny helped me think it through”

“You and Danny.” A statement, not a question.

“Yes, sir. I’ll think I’ll avoid the spinster daughter scenario if he has anything to do with it.” CJ laughed quietly.

“I’m glad. You need a man strong enough to accept and love the strong woman you are. I think he’ll do. Bartlet paused, “There, you get a father’s blessing, too.” He stood. “CJ, go out and do great things. You’ve done great things here but I think in the end, we may find this has only been your first act. I can’t wait to see the rest of the show.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Go save the world, CJ.” Jed Bartlet said as he walked back into the Oval office, closing the door behind him.

“Thank-you, Dad” CJ whispered, as a tear formed in her eye.


End file.
